Making Time
by HecateA
Summary: The Raven Queen is a fair employer, but chasing after escaped souls is a time-consuming job that leaves little to no time for a social life. Still, whenever Kravitz finds himself alone, he always wishes for the same company. Taakitz oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I'm caught up with _The Adventure Zone _now and sure enough, here comes the pain of having to _wait for episodes now. _The worst. I regret marathoning this so hard. Well, not really—especially not the San Francisco Live Show / Taakitz Pirate!AU. That entire episode _killed me, _but my favourite line had to be when Kravitz was surprised to see Taako and Justin just goes "yeah babe, I put it in the Google Calendar." I can't explain why that line got me so much, but it _got _me. So now: here we are. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Sky's the Limit; Flouting Regulations; Eternal Rhapsody; Summer Bingo

**Individual Challenge(s): **

**Representation(s): **Taako/Kravitz

**Bonus challenge(s): **Eternal Boredom; Larger Than Life; Second Verse (Middle Name); Chorus (Odd Feathers)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **Satisfaction

**Word Count: **

* * *

_**Summer Bingo **_

**Space Address (Prompt):** 4D (Sickle/Scythe)

* * *

**Making Time **

Kravitz wiped the blood off his scythe, leaving the white silver blade shining again, as if this particular bounty had never been hunted.

Well, that was a good thing done for the Raven Queen. He wasn't sure what to do next since she'd dismissed them as soon as they'd reported back to her. Lup and Barry had wandered off into the castle, quite possibly to slink back to their quarters, in which case Kravitz had no interest in following. They usually needed very little inspiration as to what to do with alone time.

Kravitz, though, looked around the Queen's now empty throne room.

He chewed on his lip and left, finding himself alone in the hallway now, which wasn't much better than being alone in the throne room. He looked around. Torches on the walls flickered with blue flames, and that was the only movement around.

He felt restless; he didn't want the castle's usual peace and quiet right now. Nor did he particularly feel like wandering around the Astral Plane to see if any interesting souls were loitering about.

He slipped the metal square out of his pocket and leaned against the wall as he tapped at the screen. He was still very bad at using it—he had no idea from which dimension Taako had even pulled these strange contraptions—but he did eventually find his way to the calendar, and scrolled to see what was happening.

**9:00 —** Beauty sleep

**9:30 —** Beauty sleep

**9:45 —** Get out of bed, dipshit

**10:00 —** Brunch with Merle and Magnus

**12:00 —** Bless the loser space cadet magic students with mere presence the academy

**12:45 — **Pretend to do paperwork and then claim family emergency to escape paperwork (note: Lup is not a litch for the purpose of this excuse and what they don't know can't hurt them. Worst case scenario, Magnus in drag is now a sister.)

**13:00 —** Meet Angus at school (has new spell to show; pretend to be impressed)

**13:30 —** Stop by Bureau to check in on Fisher / steal chocolate from Lucretia's desk

**14:00 —** Track down that bitch who was out there talking shit and who didn't think that I would hear it

**16:00 —** Do groceries to test new hypothesis of what "cheese" means

**19:00 —** Break into Fantasy Costco and move every shelf two inches to the left this time to really fuck up Garfield

**21:00 —** Drinks with Avi / Kerry / Kilian (call to cancel by 22:00 if not in mood; do not reuse the excuse "visiting Angus in hospital" like last time because that illusion can't be faked twice)

He smiled at the busy day ahead of his partner, and slipped the rectangular contraption back in his pocket, leaning against the wall. He supposed it was only natural; Taako had a whole life to live and a lot to fit into a set period of time. Sometimes, Kravitz forgot about that particular aspect of living, what with all the time he spent in this plane…

"Why the long face?" he heard a familiar, looping voice ask behind him.

Kravitz smiled and only smiled when he turned around and saw Taako, wearing a set of eggplant robes and a hat he had never seen before.

"How did you get here? You can't just _come _to the Astral Plane," Kravitz said, grinning anyways.

"Lup keeps the door propped open for me."

"That can't possibly be true."

"Are you really going to question it?" Taako asked.

Kravitz smiled. "No. But how are you here? I thought you had a busy day?"

"Babe, I keep telling you, check the G-cal. I have an opening between 2:00 and 4:00."

"I thought you had to chase after—what was it—'that bitch who was out there talking shit and didn't think that I would hear it,'" Kravitz smiled.

"As if that takes long. Seriously, are you going to question this any further?"

Kravitz smiled.

"No. Come here, you."

"There we go."


End file.
